towerofsaviorsfandomcom-20200214-history
Gon's Adventure
|} Ally: |hp=100|def=10|coin=125|esk=264}} |} Gon: This should be the tribe where spiritual beasts live in… Gon: I better hurry to finish the mission and get back! 　　At this moment, Gon recalled meeting Madhead when he stepped into the realm… Gon: “...Where am I? Ain’t I fighting with Chimera Ants?” Madhead: “Welcome, I’m Madhead. This is the realm, far away from your world. If you want to go back, you need to complete a task for me.” Madhead: “Through the woods, there is a tribe of spiritual beasts.” Madhead: “And there is a lake adjacent to the tribe. However, with the rising water level, soon it will be flooded.” Madhead: “I need you to stop the water from going up and save the tribe. If you make it, I’ll send you back.” 　　Gon approached the grove near the tribe with caution. While he was searching for a way in, a half-lion creature, walking like a human, stood in front of him—— ???: Are you an intruder? You cunning human! Gon: No! Madhead sent me to help you! ???: Humph! Let’s put up a fight! If you beat me, I’ll trust you! 【Enemy Dialog】 Gon: “This guy is strong!” 【After Battles】 Gon: Take this! Jajanken! Scissors, rock, rock—— 【End】 　　Gon unleashed a powerful attack; the lion was unable to dodge it. As he was about to be punched, Gon’s fist stopped suddenly. The violent shockwave of such blow had almost blown the lion down. If he took that hit, he would have been… Gon: I won! 　　Gon unclenched his fist and wore a sincere smile. Stunned by his strength, the lion came up to Gon and reached out his hand. ???: I believe your words now. You’re sent by Madhead to help us. Your exceptional power is a solid proof. Mufasa: I’m Mufasa, the leader of the tribe. Welcome! Gon: I’m Gon! You’re strong too! 　　Both of them had a handshake with smiles. Then, Odous the shark was rushing at Mufasa nervously… Odous: Not good! The water level is rising again! }} Ally: |hp=100|def=10|coin=48|esk=265}} |} Mufasa: The water is here now. Sooner or later the entire tribe will be sunk to the bottom… 　　At this time, Gon, who had a sensitive insight, noticed something moving in the lake. Guessing that it could be the reason for the rising water level, he voiced his concern to Mufasa. Gon: There is something wrong with the lake. I’m going to take a look. You wait here. Mufasa: Gon! Hold on—— 　　Eager to return to his own world, he ignored the call of Mufasa, jumped into the lake and dived to the bottom. Before long, Gon saw a crab and a prawn warrior. They were using their weapons to conjure more and more water! Chitinous Warriors: We need to expand our territory for the Lord of Dragons! Gon: “So they’re the main culprits!” 【Enemy Dialog】 Gon: “I have to drive them out of the water…” Chitinous Warriors: Hey! An intruder!! Let’s take him down! 【After Battles】 Gon: “Jajanken! Scissors, rock, rock!!” Chitinous Warriors: Ahhhh! 【End】 　　Gon gave a strong punch, blasting the warriors out of the water and fell down on the lakeside. Scared by the ferocious glare of Mufasa, the chitinous warriors tried to escape, but were caught by Gon right away. Gon: Got you! Chitinous Warriors: P-please, show us mercy! Gon: Alright, but you have to promise me! Don’t do this again! Mufasa: And bring the water back to the original level now! Chitinous Warriors: O-okay! 　　They thought they had settled down the matter. However, the chitinous warriors were displeased and they reported to the Lord of Dragons in the dragon palace on being attacked by Humans. Lord of Dragons: Darn it! How dare they hurt my people! Unforgivable! Take me to them, and they’re going to pay for this. }} Ally: |hp=3508740|def=3840|coin=125|esk=38}} |} Mufasa: This brave boy has solved the trouble for us. Let’s express our gratitude to him! 　　The animals brought lots of fruits and food to Gon, but he did not have an appetite as he was worried about his friends in the original world. Gon: Um...thank you for your kindness, but I really need to go back to Madhead. This is the only way returning to my world… 　　Suddenly, a billow dashed on the land, putting out the bonfire immediately! As the tide was on the ebb, the chitinous warriors showed up again, and there was a man standing next to them. Gon could feel that such person possessed an extraordinary strength, so he remained cautious with his action. That man’s focus was on Gon. Lord of Dragons: You’re the little boy who hurt my warriors, right? Gon: Yes. Lord of Dragons: Nice, you have a pair of fearless eyes...Little one! Let’s have a fight. I’ll show you our true power. Gon: “This man is even stronger than Mufasa...better be careful.” 【Enemy Dialog】 Lord of Dragons: Drown in my billow! Gon: I’m not going to lose here! Jajanken! Scissors, rock, rock—— 【End】 Gon: Hold on! Lord of Dragons: What? You give in already? Gon: If we continue fighting like this, we’ll drag the innocent animals to this matter. Let’s think of another way to battle! Lord of Dragons: I don’t care about these filthy beasts, but under no circumstances will I lose. Say it, little one! What competition do you want? Gon: Um, let’s have a fishing contest. The one who caught the most fish will be the winner. 　　The Lord of Dragons was the ruler of the sea. Fishing was as easy as pie. Grinning at Gon, he thought the boy was overconfident of his strength. Lord of Dragons: Deal! }} Ally: |hp=12|def=2,000,000|coin=48|esk=291}} |hp=12|def=2,000,000|coin=48|esk=291}} |hp=8000000|def=7840|coin=125|esk=38}} |} Gon: Haha! I got one! Lord of Dragons: “Humph! He is just lucky!” 　　Gon caught more and more fish, but the Lord of Dragons still got zero. As time went by, Gon had a good catch, but the Lord’s effort was in vain. Finally, he could not contain himself and stand up. Lord of Dragons: You must have used some cunning tricks. I’m diving into the lake to take a look! 　　He jumped into the water with a splash; Gon kept calm, whistled a tune, and waited for the next target patiently, 【End】 　　The Lord of Dragons found nothing in the lake. Baffled by the current situation, he had no choice but to swim back to the land. All of a sudden, he saw a shadow biting Gon’s hook, which was a giant fish even bigger than him! 　　The fish was struggling to break free; Gon was patient, reeling the fishing line agilely. Soon, that giant fish was getting closer and closer to the surface. In the face of a threat, it tried hard to swim to the bottom instinctively and pull Gon into the lake. Gon: Up you go!! 　　Gon was all out for it. The giant fish was pulled out of the water and placed in front of him. Then, the animals and he let out a scream excitedly together. The Lord of Dragons returned to the shore and glanced at the fish with arms crossed. Lord of Dragons: Impressive! I never expected a little kid would have such a great strength...You win. Gon: Yay! Then you promise me, don’t invade the tribe again! Lord of Dragons: Invade? I’ve never had such an idea. Today I’m here because of my warriors...Hold on! Chitinous warriors, you’re the culprits behind this, right!? Chitinous Warriors: Please, please show mercy, Lord! We won’t do this again! Lord of Dragons: Sigh, it’s my fault. I should have kept an eye on them. Please forgive us for bringing you so many troubles. 　　The Lord of Dragons returned to the ocean with his warriors. All the animals were very happy about the result. Madhead: Oh great! You’ve solved the crisis perfectly! Now, I’ll send you back as promised. Gon: Alright! 　　Madhead swung his staff to create a magic circle under Gon’s feet; Waving farewell to the animals, Gon gradually disappeared into thin air… Gon: ...I’m tired out...It seems I just had a long dream...but I can’t remember anything about it... }} zh:小傑的故事